warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
T'au Battlesuit
XV8 Crisis Battlesuits in action]] A Tau Battlesuit is a powered combat exoskeleton that forms an integral part of the Tau Fire Caste’s military forces. Tau Battlesuits incorporate many different types of Tau weapons systems and armour which make them comparable in many ways to the Imperium's elite Adeptus Astartes forces. Battlesuits can easily lay down a withering hail of fire to destroy both infantry and vehicles. Tau Battlesuits are worn only by veteran Tau Fire Warriors and vary in size, shape, and tactical role. Known Battlesuits range from the standard all-around XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, to the XV88 Broadside Battlesuit intended for heavy fire support, to the XV25 Stealthsuit which is designed for infiltration operations. All Tau Battlesuits represent the advanced technology that has been developed by the Earth Caste, and often wield powerful heavy weapons which are complemented by Battlesuit Support Systems and varying types of Tau wargear. Most Tau Battlesuits share several similar features such as advanced sensors and the use of a Tau Jetpack. All Tau Battlesuits are constructed of a lightweight yet strong nano-crystalline alloy called Fio'tak in the Tau Lexicon. Battlesuit Nomenclature There is broad range of Tau Battlesuits, and each has their own specialised tactical role. All designations of Battlesuits mentioned here are their Imperial designations rather than the actual names for the different Battlesuit varuiants used in the Tau Lexicon. Imperial interrogations with Tau prisoners have yielded the term Her’ex’vre as the Tau name for their single-pilot Battlesuits. This roughly translates into Low Gothic as “Mantle of the Hero”. Her’ex’vre was then transcribed phonetically into Low Gothic as the designation "XV," which forms the foundational prefix of Imperial nomenclature for the different types of Tau Battlesuits. Numerical designators applied to a type of Battlesuit generally consist of one or two numerals placed after the XV prefix. The first number indicates the Battlesuit’s mass class, with "1" being the lightest and smallest Battlesuit in the Tau arsenal, to "9" indicating a large, heavily-armoured and potently armed Battlesuit. Those Battlesuits which have a specific and confirmed specialised function are then given a second numerical designator, while those considered general combat utility Battlesuits retain only the first numeral, due to being considered the standard Battlesuit of that mass class without any real specialisation. It is of note that some Battlesuits may have a secondary operational role, and so a rare third numeral may be included in its designation. Below are the secondary numerical codes and the tactical function assigned to them that have been identified by the Imperium. Note that these numbers should be read as "XVx1" where the "XV" designates the unit as a Tau Battlesuit, the small "x" represents the number from 1 to 9 indicating the mass class of the Battlesuit, and the second numeral indicates the Battlesuit's operational role. *'XVx1' – Designates a Batttlesuit of any mass class believed to only exist as a theoretical prototype or developmental model. *'XVx2' – Designates a prototype Battlesuit of any mass class that has progressed to field trial testing. *'XVx3' – Designates a Battlesuit of any mass class that has not entered mass production and has been assigned permanently to its pilot. *'XVx4' – Designates a Battlesuit of any mass class approved for the command and control role. *'XVx5' – Designates a Battlesuit of any mass class outfitted with Tau stealth technology. *'XVx6' – Designates an air-space Battlesuit unit of any mass class. *'XVx7' – Designates a Battlesuit of any mass class intended to facilitate infiltration. *'XVx8' – Designates a fire support Battlesuit unit of any mass class. *'XVx9' – Designates a Battlesuit of any mass class designed for frontline assaults. Using this system of nomenclature, the following Battlesuit designations can be rendered thusly: *'XV8' – Single pilot general heavy combat suit *'XV88' – Single pilot heavy fire support suit *'XV15' – Single pilot ultra-light stealthsuit *'XV25' - Single pilot light stealthsuit *'XV22' – Single pilot field test prototype light stealthsuit Earning a Battlesuit Being allowed to use a Battlesuit, particularly the massive XV8 Crisis Battlesuits, is considered a high honour among the Tau Fire Caste, and is only granted to Tau Fire Warriors who have earned the rank and privilege required to be granted this responsibility. Such a privilege can only be attained after several years of progressing through the ranks of the Fire Caste as a Fire Warrior. A Fire Warrior will normally follow a standard rate of progression and advancement in the Tau military that is based around an evaluation of their skills called a "Trial by Fire." Tau Battlesuits are only piloted by those Fire Warriors who have proven themselves in battle and completed their first Trial by Fire to earn the Fire Caste rank of Shas’ui. Often, the first Battlesuit that Fire Warriors learn to pilot are the XV15 and/or the XV25 Stealthsuit, to complete their training in the arts of infiltration and ambush that they began as Pathfinders. Once their time utilising a Stealthsuit is complete, they are then given the honour of piloting an XV8 Crisis Battlesuit and becoming a member of the Fire Caste’s elite. After this service, Fire Warriors will normally move on to train in the use of the XV88 Broadside Battlesuit. Whilst some Tau Fire Warriors may skip this stage, it is considered important by many Tau Commanders for their veteran warriors seeking greater command roles within the Fire Caste to have had experience in the heavy fire support role. Once a Fire Warrior has proven himself ready for more responsibility in a second Trial by Fire, he will then be promoted to the rank of Shas’vre and lead his own XV8 Crisis Battlesuit Team. If he succeeds in that demanding role, he will go on to be assigned to a Tau Commander’s Battlesuit Bodyguard Team, and eventually will become a Tau Commander once he attains the rank of Shas'el himself. Further service and success in this role will then lead to a promotion to the highest Fire Caste rank of Shas'o. However, not all Tau find themselves suitable for advancement through all of these stages, either due to failure in training or simply because some warriors choose to take on more specialised skills that end their advancement up the general command ranks of the Fire Caste. As such, they will often stay in one role to teach the others who will follow, such as the Shas’ui who command Fire Warrior Squads and the Shas’vre who lead XV88 Broadside Battlesuit Teams, amongst others. Known Battlesuits *'XV15 Stealthsuit' - The XV15 Stealthsuit is the smallest and lightest of all the various Tau Battlesuit variants, and is designed for use in operations requiring a high degree of stealth. Squads of Fire Warriors wearing XV15 Stealthsuits operate as the "lone wolves" of a Tau army, specialising in covert operations such as infiltration, sabotage, reconnaissance and ambush. *'XV25 Stealthsuit' - The XV25 Stealthsuit is a relatively recent development of the Tau Earth Caste and shares many of the same features of its predecessor in the Tau armoury, the XV15 Stealthsuit. The XV15 Stealthsuit is currently being phased out of use by the Fire Caste and is being replaced by the XV25, which will serve as the new standard for all Tau stealth forces in the years to come. *'XV22 Stealthsuit' - The XV22 Stealthsuit is an experimental Tau Battlesuit that has been recently developed by the Earth Caste of the Tau Empire. The XV22 itself is of a similar mass to the XV15 and XV25 Stealthsuits, and is designed to fulfil a similar role in covert operations that require a high degree of stealth. Currently, the XV22 has only been issued to trusted Fire Caste commanders and some of their higher-ranking and veteran subordinates. *'XV8 Crisis Battlesuit' - The XV8 Crisis Battlesuit is the mainstay Tau Battlesuit utilised by the warriors of the Fire Caste, mounting fearsome ranged weaponry and a complement of technologically advanced support systems, all on a comparatively small and agile frame. XV8 Crisis Battlesuits are versatile and formidable weapons that the enemies of the Tau Empire have learned to respect. There are several variants of the XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, including: **'XV81 Crisis Battlesuit' - The XV81 Crisis Battlesuit maintains a Smart Missile System mounted on its back and is intended to be used as a long-range fire support platform. **'XV84 Crisis Battlesuit' - The XV84 Crisis Battlesuit is equipped with a spine-mounted Marker Light and Target Lock sensor support system intended to enhance its target acquisition capabilities in combat conditions against multiple foes. **'XV89 Crisis Battlesuit' - The XV89 Crisis Battlesuit is intended for assaults against heavily-fortified enemy positions and thus is outfitted with heavier Iridium Armour plating for enhanced protection compared to the more standard Crisis Battlesuit variants. *'XV88 Broadside Battlesuit' - An XV88 Broadside Battlesuit is the most heavily armoured infantry unit that can be fielded by the Tau Fire Caste, and as such are only worn by the most experienced of Tau veterans. While similar to the standard XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, the Broadside sacrifices mobility and manoeuvrability to be armed with some of the most devastating weapons in the Tau arsenal. In this way, the XV88 can engage and destroy the heaviest of enemy targets. *'XV9 Hazard Battlesuit' – The XV9 Hazard Battlesuit is the most sophisticated and powerful Tau Battlesuit yet fielded by the Fire Caste, the use of which has remained controversial amongst the more traditionalist members of the Ethereal and Earth Castes. Though undoubtedly powerful, its armament is short-ranged and the armour's size and mobility difficulties make it more complex to operate than any previous Battlesuit, requiring a veteran's skills to master its use and effectively utilise its sheer power in combat. Sources *''Codex: Tau'' (3rd Edition), pp. 16-18, 22-25 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (4th Edition), pp. 25-27, 32, 34-35 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three: The Taros Campaign'', pp. 271-177, 283-284 *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos,pp. 3-4, 6-7 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II, pg. 58 *''Fire Warrior'' (Novel) by Simon Spurrier Gallery File:XV8_7.jpg|An early XV8 Crisis Battlesuit design Xv15_invert.jpg|An XV15 Stealthsuit Xv25_inverta.jpg|An XV25 Stealthsuit ShadowsunXV22.jpg|An XV22 Stealthsuit XV8_invert.jpg|An XV8 Crisis Battlesuit XV81.jpg|An XV81 Crisis Battlesuit XV84.jpg|An XV84 Crisis Battlesuit XV89.jpg|An XV89 Crisis Battlesuit Broadsidea.jpg|An XV88 Broadside Battlesuit Xv9_Hazard_Suit.jpg|An XV9 Hazard Battlesuit Category:T Category:Tau Weapons Category:Tau Category:Tau Walkers Category:Tau Technology Category:Tau Empire Category:Walkers